Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme
Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme (イナズマイレブンストライカーズ 2012 エクストリーム, Inazuma Irebun Strikers 2012 Ekusutorīmu) is the second Inazuma Eleven spin off game for the Nintendo Wii. Gameplay The gameplay is similar to Inazuma Eleven Strikers, but the fourth tournament will have a different order; Girls Team, the Ogre and finally Zero. Playable teams *Shinsei Raimon *Zero *Previous teams from the last game. Special characters *Endou Kanon (buy Second Raimon Endou and Inazuma Japan Endou) *Gouenji Masato (buy Second Raimon Gouenji and Inazuma Japan Gouenji) *Tamano Gorou (buy Second Raimon Endou and Inazuma Japan Endou) *Shin Teikoku Sakuma Jirou (buy Teikoku Gakuen Sakuma and Inazuma Japan Sakuma) *Shin Teikoku Genda Koujirou (buy Teikoku Genda and Neo Japan Genda) *Shin Teikoku Fudou Akio (buy Inazuma Japan Fudou) *Demonio Strada (buy Teikoku Kidou, Second Raimon Kidou and Inazuma Japan Kidou) *Miyasaka Ryou (buy Second Raimon Kazemaru, Dark Emperors Kazemaru and Inazuma Japan Kazemaru) *Fire Dragon Nagumo Haruya (buy Fire Dragon Aphrodi and Choi Chang Soo) *Fire Dragon Suzuno Fuusuke (buy Fire Dragon Aphrodi and Choi Chang Soo) *Otomura Gakuya (buy Second Raimon Tsunami, Inazuma Japan Tsunami and Girls Team Kyan Rinka ) *Raimon Shadow (buy Dark Emperors Shadow) *Mikage Sennou Sugimori (buy Dark Emperors Sugimori) *Kidokawa Seishuu Nishigaki Mamoru (buy Dark Emperors Nishigaki) *Lubbock Henktacker (buy The Kingdom's Roniejo, Lagarto Carlos and Little Gigant's Rococo Urupa) Password characters Like the previous game in this version, you can unlock some characters by a password. Here is the list of unlockable characters: *Kibayama Douzan えいがのてき (Eiga no teki) *Kamezaki Kappa でんせつのぶいん (Densetsu no buin) *Kidou Yuuto (Adult Version) ていこくそうすい (Teikoku sousui) *Kazemaru Ichirouta (Adult Version) しっぷうダッシュ (Shippuu dash) *Endou Mamoru (Adult Version) しんかんとく! (Shin kantoku!) *Fudou Akio (Adult Version) モヒカンハエタ (Mohican haeta) *Fubuki Shirou (Adult Version) はくれんオービー (Hakuren OB) *Kabeyama Heigorou (Adult Version) もはやかいぶつ (Mohaya kaibutsu) *Kogure Yuuya (Adult Version) うっしっし (Usshisshi) *Gojou Masaru (Adult Version) ついにこうりん! (Tsuini kourin!) Unlockable hissatsu techniques Shoot hissatsu *Big Bang: Have 100% friendship between Hiroto, Fubuki, and Kidou. *Evolution: Have 75% friendship between Tenma, Shindou, and Tsurugi. *Grand Fire: Have 75% friendship between Hiroto, Gouenji and Toramaru. *Jet Stream: Have 100% friendship between Gouenji, Toramaru, and Endou/Fudou. *Joker Rains: Have 75% friendship between Shindou and Tsurugi. *Koutei Penguin 3gou: Have 100% friendship between Kidou, Sakuma, and Fudou. *Sword Excalibur: Have 100% friendship between Hakuryuu and Shuu. *Sword of Fire: Have 100% friendship between Tenma, Shindou, and Tsurugi. *Tatsumaki Otoshi: Have 50% friendship between Kazemaru and Kabeyama. *The Birth: Have 100% friendship between Hiroto and Fubuki. *Tiger Storm: Have 50% friendship between Gouenji and Toramaru. *Zero Magnum: Have 75% friendship between Hakuryuu and Shuu. Catch hissatsu *God Catch: Have 100% friendship between Raimon's Endou Mamoru, second Raimon's Endou Mamoru and Inazuma Japan's Endou Mamoru *Great The Hand: Have 100% friendship between Endou Mamoru (GO) and Matsukaze Tenma. *Omega The Hand: Have 100% friendship between Endou Mamoru (Raimon) and Endou Kanon. Block hissatsu *Kattobi Defense (Have 50% friendship between Nishizono Shinsuke and Kariya Masaki/Matsukaze Tenma) Dribble hissatsu *Killer Fields (Have 50% friendship between Inazuma Japan's Kidou Yuuto and Inazuma Japan's Fudou Akio) Trailers Opening Screenshots Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme promotion.png|Game promotional image. Raimon (GO) Strikers 2012 Xtreme.png|Raimon (GO) in the game. Raimon (GO) hissatsu Strikers 2012 Xtreme.jpg|Raimon's hissatsu techniques. Kensei Lancelot Strikers 2012 Xtreme.jpg|Kensei Lancelot in the game. Majin Pegasus Strikers 2012 Xtreme.jpg|Majin Pegasus in the game. Sousha Maestro Strikers 2012 Xtreme.jpg|Sousha Maestro in the game. Team Zero.jpg|Hakuryuu and Shuu with the Team Zero uniforms. Kariya, Hikaru and Nishiki.png|Kariya, Hikaru and Nishiki in the game. Endou and Kidou in Strikers 2012.jpg|Endou and Kidou (GO) in the game. Kidou and Fubuki.png|Kidou and Fubuki with the Raimon uniforms. Raimon GO managers.png|Raimon GO's managers. Inazuma eleven strikers 2012 xtreme.jpg|Players in the game. Trivia *The game was released a day before Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon. Navigation